org_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Week
Team Week is the seventh episode of ORG Idol. The remaining nine finalists were divided into three teams of three and were instructed to perform a song number as a group. Jhet was unable to participate this week and was automatically eliminated from the competition. Performances Team Charley, Eden, & Jerby Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/hot-n-cold-charedby-org-idol Hot n' Cold] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I was really beginning to worry that this theme was the biggest fail ever. However the song you produced alone has changed my mind completely. I love it so much. You guys picked a good song that I don’t think anyone struggled with. When it began with Charley my draw literally dropped. You sounded amazing!! Sure, some parts felt like you lost the tempo a wee bit, and there were a few notes that sounded a bit off. But when it was spot on, boy was it spot on! I think what this has also really shown me is the power of Jerby’s editing techniques. He really is competing on an entirely different playing field when he has the ability to edit his work week by week and it is only by seeing how much it improved the quality of Charley’s voice and even to a lesser extent Eden’s that you really appreciate the benefits of whatever the HELL it is that Jerby uses. So I strongly advise you all to force Jerby in whatever way you can to teach you his editing ways. Maybe you can take him behind the bike shed and show him a good time? But of course, as a Judge, I would never condone contestants giving sexual favours in exchange for editing help. …. Moving onto Eden. You probably sounded the best out of anyone this week. I am so glad as well, because after last week I felt like you hadn’t done so well. I love a good come-back!! I honestly have not one bad word to say about you this week. WOO! Jerby, you brought the song home through many of the harder parts and that was great! You sounded really strong, and it was nice to hear you sing something by a female artist (can’t think of any previous to this). All in all… you guys absolutely owned this week. So congrats :) Team Jhet, Jordan, & Marco Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jordan-bassham/the-other-side The Other Side] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I feel like the song wasn’t the best one. Marco as usually you sounded amaze-balls, and as usual Jordan sounded all sorts of cray cray but sometimes in a good way sometimes in a bad way. Jhet Sandiago has pulled one over on you guys and left you in the lurch, so I’m sure that couldn’t have been fun dealing with not knowing what was going on. I commend you on just getting the job done! I feel like this wasn’t either of your best works. Or Jhet’s actually… no it wasn't his best work either… So hopefully next round you guys can get things back on track. Well done none-the-less! Team Boo, Matthew, & Perry Song: [https://soundcloud.com/chandni-raithatha/lady-marmalade-cover-zanna-perry-and-matthew Lady Marmalade] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Probably the worst song choice of the three!! I think what didn’t do it for me was that it didn’t seem clear who was meant to sing what and there were some hella big gaps that weren’t filled (and yes, I am aware that the song was dragged out due to editing issues). I don’t know, I think even had it been edited together all correctly this would still have been the one I took issue with the most. BUT! I’m not here to judge your editing, and Chandni is a Goddess for helping you guys get it all into one track. My issue is with the song mainly - the song worked well for Zanna, was ok for Perry (bit muffled though), but oh my God Matthew you poor thing having to do the final part of that song. I haven’t laughed out loud at a performance since Sexy Back… It was all the sassy Christina stuff that just didn’t work well for you at all. As usual, I’m just so impressed at you for giving it a go! But yeah - this would be my bottom 3 pick because this song played to the strengths of your stronger singers, and left your weakest member to drag you down. Giving him the end part also made it harder for him as well. If you compare what Matthew had to do with what Zanna had to do, Matthew had to do all the more energetic, higher pitched, yelling vocal stuff. He clearly struggled. Compare this with Group One where they chose a song that suited Charley well and they gave the hardest part to Jerby. That’s strategic game play right there! Anyway - I commend all three of you for giving this song a go. If there was any round that you could mess up and get away with it… it’s this round. So... all's well that ends well <3 Results Still in the Running Trivia *This is the second time that an elimination poll was not conducted. The first instance was during Michael Jackson Week. *This marks the last episode where Alfons serves as host for the competition. He stepped down as host due to personal reasons and passed on the role to Richie.